Only Just a Dream
by Miss.Multifandom4610
Summary: One-Shot fanfic about one of Jace's nightmares from City of Fallen Angels.


**Hi! This is my first one-shot so bear with me here! Constructive criticism please! Spoilers to City of Fallen Angels and possibly to City of Lost Souls! This is from Jace's POV. **

**Copyright: I do not own The Mortal Instruments and I don't own the characters. Sadly. **

"Jace! Where are we going?" Clary asks me impatiently.

"It's a surprise!" I tell her.

I had set up a picnic at the meadow in Idris. It would be our first official date considering the fact that we are Shadowhunters. Killing demons and almost getting killed every day doesn't allow you to have much time to go out on a date. When we finally get to the meadow, Clary lets out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh my God, it's perfect! I love it." She says as she gives me a peck on the lips.

As we sit down, we start to eat the food that I prepared.

"So how are Magnus and Alec?" She asks me. "Are Alec's parents still ok with their relationship?"

"I have no idea. I don't really like to keep tabs on other people's relationships." I say nonchalantly.

"You keep tabs on our relationship." She tells me. "In fact, you planned out this whole picnic surprise."

"But that's because I care about us. I love you Clary." I tell her.

"I love you too." She responds.

I draw her in and start to kiss her. She is surprised at first but then melts into the kiss and folds into my arms like delicate silk. We fall back against the blanket and accidently knock over the basket. Oops.

As we come up for air, she says to me "Jace, I never want to lose you. Not to some demon or to even another girl."

"You won't ever lose me. And I will never lose you." I promise her.

"But you used to say that to love is to destroy." She says back.

"I used to say that. But that was also before I met you." I say softly as my hand finds the butter-knife that had fallen out of the basket.

As we resume kissing, my hands tightens around the knife. As if the world was going in slow motion, I see myself bring the knife down on Clary. _Oh no_, I think to myself. _Stop! What are you doing,_ I mentally scream. I cannot stop the knife in my hand from coming into contact with Clary. When the knife meets home, blood starts to flow from her body onto her shirt.

"Jace? What did you just do?" She asks me with a mixture of hurt, pain, panic, and other types of emotions.

"I am destroying love." I hear myself say maliciously. It was as if a part of me were watching all of this from beside the picnic blanket. Watching and screaming at myself to stop what I was doing.

"Jace, I thought you loved me. I thought you said that you didn't want to lose me." Clary whispers as she cries silently. _She isn't crying because of the pain, she is crying because of my_ betrayal, my mind tells itself.

"Love," The evil me says, "Love is for fools. If anything, it was just a pitiful infatuation." I laugh.

_No, stop it! Why are you doing this! _Then I realize. It's not someone else who is doing this. It's _me._ All of a sudden, I feel as if something lifts out of me. I am myself again. I immediately kneel down next to Clary and cradle her head in my lap.

"Clary, please don't die on me! Don't you dare close your eyes!" I scream but mostly to myself.

"How do I know that this isn't another lie?" She asks me weakly but with enough venom to kill me. Again. "Because you just said, you don't love me."

"I do love you! That was someone else!" I tell her frantically. But what if it wasn't something else? If it were something else that had possessed me and said the things I did, then I wouldn't be able to remember what had happened. And anyways, how do you explain to someone that it wasn't you when you stabbed them and broke their heart?

But before she could even hear me say those words, her head slumps in my lap and her eyes go glassy as if she were landing on the stars.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up from the dream all sweaty and cold. I hear someone knocking on my door asking if I was ok. I realized how much noise I had probably been making; rolling around in the sheets and screaming. It was probably Maryse or Alec at the door but I didn't know or want to find out.

"I'm ok!" I call out to whoever it was, "It was only just a dream."

**A/N **

**Sorry if this is really bad. Review to tell me your opinion on it and if I should write more one-shots! **

**Bye,**

**Miss. Multifandom4610**


End file.
